discordchbrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Aurora Wallace
Overview & Early Life "Just because you're a counselor doesn't mean you can boss me around! I live here too!" ― Aurora to her sister, Sayenna. Aurora Marie Wallace, before becoming the bold, self-righteous daughter of Hermes that she is today, was born into a humble family of two; her mother and herself, in the early 2000s. Having grown up in the cities of Peonia and Chicago due to having moved homes a lot, Aurora quickly adapted to what's called a 'street act.' Eventually, she met a boy named Jamie, and quickly became friends with him. The two were rather close, and one night while on a hiking trip with their high school in Long island, Jamie and Aurora strayed off the trail together and eventually got lost. However, to their dismay, Aurora's very prominent essence was caught by a monster which chased them. Jamie and Aurora were separated; with Aurora being in Camp, and Jamie being nowhere to be seen. Camp Life ''"Nobody's ever called me pretty before and meant it. You know how hard it is to find somebody whose opinion is so genuine that you believe it right away?" ''― Aurora recalling her experiences with boys. Aside from living with thieves and someone who tried to murder her, Aurora thrives in camp as one of Hermes' daughters. Though stealing and tricks were never of interest to her, there were always a few things that solidified what everyone thought her parent was before he revealed himself. Before Aurora had come to camp, she was an athlete; and a good one, at that. She was in gymnastics and competed in dance competitions, was a track star, and ran long distances for work outs. All of these talents got a chance to shine in camp especially with the Capture the Flag competition that she participated in as an unclaimed. Long story short, her team won because she used her running abilities which she had been training for years in school against the other team. She has a relatively good relationship with her siblings, aside from one; the counselor of the cabin. Aurora and Sayenna don't get along for some reason. Aurora swears it's because Sayenna has a superiority complex; Sayenna says Aurora is too childish. Nevertheless, their never-ending feud reached an all-time high recently when the latter locked Aurora in the infamous Hermes cabin's vault. Low and behold, Aurora's claustrophobia kicked in ― and badly. Now, she's banned from her cabin because of an argument during the same night. Possessions Like most demigods in Camp Half-Blood, Aurora possesses numerous items, ranging from weapons, to small trinkets held close to her. • Throwing Knives - Aurora possesses ten of them; all situated on her belt. They're used for closeranged combat, mainly for inflicting shallow wounds. • "Demoness" - A whip with durable metallic spikes all around the cord. The metals have gorgeous intricate designs, and it probably came from another demigod. This was found in the vault. • "Excalibur" - Yes, it's an overused name, especially for a sword. But Aurora isn't creative. The sword is curved and made of steel. • Bow & Arrow - A random bow and quiver full of arrows stolen from the armory. • Siofra's Dress - A dress given to her as an unclaimed by a daughter of Aphrodite. • Siofra's Loubatins - A pair of Loubatins given to her as an unclaimed by the same daughter of Aphrodite. • Jamie's Cross - A necklace with a cross commonly used in Catholicism given to her by Jamie, her friend from school; the one who she lost on her hike. Abilities As a demigod, Aurora possesses many abilities and also drawbacks, those drawbacks being ADHD and dyslexia, as her brain is hardwired to read Ancient Greek; her brain couldn't process her native English language in the forms of texts. However, she could speak both languages fluently. But as a daughter of Hermes, she possesses some abilities which enhance her physical state. • Accelerated Healing Speed - Like all demigods, Aurora's wounds mended faster than the average human. With the usage of the Godly food and drink, her wounds are able to heal even faster, like all other demigods. • Quickened Reflexes - Aurora's reflexes are heightened much higher than other demigods. • Mental Mapping - Aurora is able to figure out where her destinations are from where she is standing; but only if she's been there before. • Supernatural Lock Picking - Aurora can unlock locks and relock them without the usage of keys; just touch and concentration. • Super Speed - Aurora can run at heightened speeds that others cannot reach. • Enhanced Agility and Flexibility - Aurora is able to trigger an enhanced version of herself to become more flexible and agile to reach places she normally couldn't, whether it be higher or lower. She also is able to use this in combat for quick, blunt attacks with her limbs and quick dodges.